The pollution caused by volatile organic compounds (VOCs) is gradually destroying the living environment of human and endangering human health. How to effectively and economically eliminate the threat of VOCs to living environment of human and human health is a major problem to be solved. Photocatalytic oxidation technology has received extensive attention since it can lead to the final degradation of VOCs into CO2 and H2O in the presence of light irradiation and catalysts. At present, most of the reported semiconductor photocatalysts exhibit activity only under the excitation of ultraviolet light, meaning that they can only use the ultraviolet part of sunlight (the ultraviolet light only accounts for about 5% of the total energy of sunlight), which greatly limits their practical application. To deal with this problem, a large number of researchers have begun to develop photocatalysts responsive to visible light, and have developed a large number of visible light active catalysts, but their catalytic efficiency is lower than that of ultraviolet light-responsive catalysts, which limits their practical application. Moreover, since the ultraviolet light in the sunlight causes severe photo-corrosion of the visible light-responsive catalyst, the visible light catalyst is unstable under the sunlight.
In order to better adsorb VOCs, ordered mesoporous materials are commonly used, which are a class of important materials with ordered channel structures obtained by self-assembly methods, such as ordered mesoporous carbon. Such materials have a large specific surface area and pore volume and a narrow pore size distribution which is uniformly adjustable in nanometer scale. They also have the characteristics of regular and controllable channel structure, easy surface modification and good thermal stability, etc. However, the conventional ordered mesoporous carbon is rod-shaped or fibrous with long channel and aggregated particles, which is not conducive to the diffusion and transport of VOCs in the channel. Then, how to effectively adsorb VOCs and improve their photocatalytic efficiency, prepare a stable and efficient solar photocatalyst under sunlight to enhance the adsorption and utilization of light by the catalyst, and further improve the stability of the catalyst is a technical problem that needs to be solved urgently.
At present, there is no research and report on the preparation of short channel ordered mesoporous carbon loaded indium cobalt sulfide and indium nickel sulfide ternary composite photocatalyst and its use in the degradation of volatile organic compounds.